Question: Stephanie did 86 fewer squats than Nadia in the evening. Stephanie did 6 squats. How many squats did Nadia do?
Explanation: Stephanie did 6 squats, and Nadia did 86 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $6 + 86$ squats. She did $6 + 86 = 92$ squats.